Digimon: La rebelión de los oscuros
by Comunidad Digimon LA
Summary: ¿se han preguntado por qué los digimon con atributos oscuros son siempre considerados "los malos"? ¿y por qué los digimon con atributos de luz siempre son "los buenos"? En esta historia veremos que pasa cuando los que siempre consideramos buenos digimon, resultan ser los villanos del mundo, cometiendo sus actos en nombre de lo que ellos llaman "el bien"
1. Un sueño en comun

Disclaimer: La franquicia Digimon es propiedad de Toei animation, esta es una historia de fans para fans, sin fines de lucro

**Digimon: La rebelión de los oscuros**

**Historia escrita por: autor fantasma**

Esta historia tiene lugar en un mundo muy diferente al nuestro, un mundo donde habitan extraordinarias criaturas llamadas con poderes que serían imposibles de imaginar para nosotros, los digimon. El mundo donde estos seres viven se rige por una regla muy simple, todo digimon que nasca bajo la marca de los atributos de la oscuridad será confinado a un lugar muy recondito del digimundo, que es considerado como el infierno de ese lugar "el area oscura".

Un lugar donde desde su nacimiento son confinados todos y cada uno de los digimon que puedan llegar a evolucionar en una forma con atributos de oscuridad. Cuando una nueva generación de digimon surge, el consejo del digimundo hace un viaje a la aldea de los inicios, dónde renacen los digimon que han muerto, para revisar a cada nuevo digimon, y ver si podría vivir en la superficie en paz junto con sus compañeros o debería ser llevado al área oscura con los demas digimon con atributos de oscuridad...

EN LA ALDEA DE LOS INICIOS...

Una digimon muy bondadosa con forma de muñeco de nieve llamada frigimon está ocupándose de todos los digimon bebé, por toda la casa había digimon no mas grandes que una palma saltando por aquí y por allá

frigimon- (mientras le daba un biberon a un pequeño digimon de color negro con dos grandes ojos amarillos) son tan lindos cuando acaban de nacer...

-¡frigimon!- se escucha desde fuera de la edificacion

frigimon- enseguida voy. Vamos pequeño, veamos quién nos visita

Y la digimon sale muy feliz del lugar con el bebé en brazos. Al salir, su rostro enseguida pasó de mostrar una gran felicidad a un miedo terrible, frente a ella se encontraban algunos de los miembros del consejo del digimundo, que venía a rebizar a los recien nacidos

frigimon- se-señor omegamon, ¿qué hace por aquí? (mientras se aferraba un poco mas a bebé de nombre botamon)

omegamon- (una figura enorme, que traía una armadura blanca y una cabeza de lobo y una de dragón en lugar de sus brazos) sabes muy bien por qué estamos aquí frigimon. Sorcerymon, hazlo de una vez...

sorcerymon- (un ser de baja estatura con la apariencia de un hechicero) si señor omegamon (se acerca a frigimon) empezaré con él

frigimon- espere señor omegamon, ¿es esto realmente necesario? me duele mucho que cada año mas de la mitad de los niños que nacen aquí deban ser enviados a ese horrible lugar, por favor no me haga tener que pasar por eso una vez mas...

seraphimon- (un digimon con una armadura azul que cubría todo su cuerpo y con cinco pares de alas doradas) frigimon, conoces las reglas, todo digimon que pueda nacer y luego evolucionar con atributos de oscuridad debe ser enviado al área oscura. Solo de esta forma hemos conseguido vivir en paz en nuestro mundo por casi mil años... por esa razón es que debemos inspeccionar a las nuevas generacion, ¿que pararía si uno de esos malvado digimon oscuros apareciera en el digimundo?

frigimon- pero señor seraphimon...

ophanimon- (una angel digimon con una armadura similar a la de seraphimon) ya basta frigimon. Sabes bien que es la unica forma mantener la paz en el digimundo, no podemos permitir que niguno de esos salvajes se escape del área oscura

frigimon- pero ¿y si pudieramos evitar que evolucionen de una forma oscura?

omegamon- ¡YA ES SUFICIENTE FRIGIMON!

frigimon- (viendo que el pequeño botamon comenzaba a llorar) tranquilo pequeño, no dejaré que te pase nada... (arrullándolo)

omegamon- sorcerymon, prosigue

sorserymon- sí, señor

Sorcerymon acerca su báculo a botamon y lo hace brillar, segundos despues el aura de botamon se hizo presente, y esta tenía un color oscuro

srocerymon- no hay duda, esta botamon algún dia será un digimon oscuro, y por tanto maligmo. Debe ir al área oscura

frigimon- por favor no lo hagan, este pequeño no ah hecho nada malo, no lo lleven a ese lugar

ophanimon- no se trata de lo que ah hecho, sino de lo que hará. Si será un digimon oscuro su único lugar es él área oscura (sorprendiendo a frigimon al mostrar una sonrisa) ahora por favor entrégalo, ¿sí?

frigimon- n-no puedo...

omegamon- te daré dos opciones, la primera es entregar a ese niño para llevarlo al área oscura, donde tendrá una mínima oportunidad de sobrevivir. La segunda (saca de su brazo-dragón una espada y le apunta con ella a frigimon) es que yo lo elimine ahora y termine con esto...

Al final frigimon sede ante la amenaza de omegamon, y permite a sorcerymon entrar al lugar donde todos los digimon bebé estaban, ahi, apenas entra, un botamon mas y dos snowbotamon que estaban jugando se acercan a él

sorcerymon- veamos que será de ustedes tres... (les acerca su báculo y luego de que sus auras se mostraran las levanta a los tres) frigimon, ten a estos dos (le da a una de las snowbotamon y al botamon) podrán tener una vida pacífica aquí. En cuanto a ellá, su aura muestra cierta ocuridad, tendrá que ir al área oscura...

Y la inspección continuó, y con cada nuevo digimon que mostraba oscuridad en su aura, la pobre frigimon sufría aun mas al ver como sorcerymon se los llevaba. Después de una larga hora de inspeccion, se vio que el %45 de los digimon de la nueva generación, mostraban oscuridad en sus auras, y debían ser llevados a ese lugar llamado área oscura

frigimon- (una vez que todos se habían ido) tranquilos pequeños, ya se fueron los malos, ya no les pasará nada... (comenzando a llorar) yo los cuidaré a todos, no dejaré que nada mas les pase...

A cientos de kilometros de ahí, en un lugar al que los digimon tenían prohibido ir, omegamon, seraphimon y ophanimon están llevando a todos los bebés capturados a la única puerta del digimundo que conduce al área oscura

ophanimon- (ya frente a la puerta) cuando odio venir a este lugar...

omegamon- a mi tampoco me agrada, pero es el deber que tenemos que cumplir para mantener la paz en nuestros mundo. Seraphimon...

seraphimon- sí. (deja en plataforma dentro de una caverna, una caja dentro de la cual se encontraba los digimon bebés) un año mas, un problema menos para preservar la paz de nuestro mundo.

Luego de que los tres salieran de la caverna, un ruido se escucha y la plataforma comienza a bajar hasta las profundidades del centro del digimundo. Al llegar al fondo los bebés se encuentran con una figura de alrededor de 1,90 de altura. Esta figura, de apariencia algo siniestra y portando una espada en su cintura, se acerca alos niños con una cara muy seria

-hola pequeños, mi nombre es ravemon. No tienen de que preocuparse, yo lo cuidaré...-

Ravemon ata la caja con una soga y levanta vuelo, hasta llevar la puerta de un gran castillo no muy lejos de ahí

ravemon- (parado frente a un trono donde dos figuras ancianas lo esperaban) señores barbamon y bagramon, eh traido a la nueva generacion

bagramon- (un digimon con la apariencia de un hombre de edad avanzada) perfecto, ¿cuantos son?

ravemon- aun no los eh contado, pero son bastantes

barbamon- bien, llevalos al cuarto a que los acomoden, ya despues nos ocuparemos...

ravemon- enseguida lo haré ( carga la caja sobre sus hombros y se va de la habitacion) aquí estarán bien niños (dejándolos a todos dentro de otra habitacion algo mas pequeña que la anterior, y llena de cosas para que los niños jugaran) nosotros los prepararemos para que puedan vivir en este mundo...

3 AÑOS DESPUES...

un digimon con apariencia de motociclista esta con su arma disparando a un blackagumon en medio de un campo

beelzemon- (disparando) ¡VAMOS, SI NO QUIERES MORIR ES MEJOR QUE CORRAS!

blackagumon- ¡AHORA VERAS!

ese digimon dinosaurio da un salto para esquivar una lluvia de balas, y estando en el aires comienza a girar para esquivar otro disparo

blackagumon- ¡FLAMA BEBE!

Tres flamas salen de la boca de blackagumon e impactan en la cara de beelzemon. Beelzemon sin ser afectado por las flamas toma a blackagumon del cuello y luego lo arroja al piso y pone su pie sobre él

beelzemon- esto es todo. Perdiste... (quita su pie de encima y deja que blackagumon se levante) no lo hiciste nada mal, lograste hacerme esto (señalando una mínima y casi inexistente quemadura en su mejilla)

blackagumon- como sea, yo me largo de aquí... (alejándose de beelzemon)

salamon- (un pequeño perrito digimon) hermano... (pero blackagumon pasa junto a ella sin siquiera mirarla) ¡oye hermano!

beelzemon- (acercárdose a salamon) ¿crees que fui muy rudo? ve a buscarlo, después iré con él

salamon- sí señor beelzemon...

ALGUNOS MINUTOS DESPUES...

Blackagumon se encuentra en la habitacion del castillo que compartía con su hermana salamon. Unos momentos despues salamon entra y se sienta junto a él

salamon- hermano, ¿po qué estás molesto con el señor beelzemon?

blackagumon- ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¿no viste como me trata en el entrenamiento? cada día estoy a punto de morir

salamon- pero debe tener sus razones, estoy segura de que no nos daría todo esto si planeara matarte (alguien toca la puerta) pase...

beelzemon- hola...

blackagumon- tú lárgate de aquí, no quiero verte. Siempre eres malo conmigo

beelzemon- salamon, ¿podrías dejarnos solos un momento?

salamon- sí... (sale de la habitacion)

beelzemon- escucha blackagumon. Sé que tal vez fui un poco duro en el entrenamiento de hoy pero...

blackagumon- ¡¿TAL VEZ?! me disparaste con tu arma, pudiste matarme

beelzemon- escuchame bien. Soy duro contigo porque tengo gran confianza en ti, eres por mucho uno de los reclutas mas fuertes que han llegado a este lugar, y quiero que alcances tu máximo nivel

blackagumon- ¿y se supone que tengo que darte las gracias?

beelzemon- mira... realmente lamento haber sido tan duro contigo todo este tiempo. Si lo hago es porque quiero que crescas siendo un digimon fuerte y de buen corazon... hay partes del área oscura que no han sido exploradas todavía, y puede que algún dia te manden a explorarlas, de ser así podrías meterte en batallas tan grandes que nisiquiera yo podría imaginarlas...

blackagumon- ... (incredulo a lo que decía beelzemon)

beelzemon- te quiero mucho blackagumon, como si fueras mi propio hijo. Por eso necesito que seas fuerte, él dia que yo ya no este serás tú el que cuide a tu hermana, y entrene a todos los nuevos reclutas...

blackagumon- (sorprendido al escuchar lo que dijo beelzemon) nunca... me habías dicho eso...

beelzemon- y fue un error... ven conmigo, tento algo que mostrarte

Algo interesado blackagumon va con beelzemon, y junto con salamon, los tres se fueron a un lugar muy apartado

beelzemon- (señalando) ¿ven esa montaña?

salamon/blackagumon- sí...

beelzemon- bien, tendrán que ver esto ¡beelzemon, digivolse ah... BEELZEMON, MODO EXPLOSIVO!

beelzemon había cambiado un poco su forma, dos alas negras habían crecido en su espalda y sus ojos habían cambiado de su común color rojo a un color verde ezmeralda, por último su brazo derecho se había transformado en un enorme cañon que llegaba hasta por debajo de sus rodillas

beelzemon- esta es mi última forma, mi modo explosivo, mi máximo poder. Ahora, vuelvan a ver la montaña de ahí ¡ESTRELLA DEL CAOS!

Dibujando un pentagrama en el aire, beelzemon dispara un enorme rayo que golpea la montaña y de inmediato ciega a blackagumon y salamon

salamon- (abriendo los ojos) ¿pero que acaba de pasar?

Sorprendidos ambos veían como la montaña completa había desaparecido por completo

Beelzemon- blackagumon, mi meta es que tú superes mi poder, y lo uses para dar un cambio en este mundo

blackagumon- ¿un cambio?

beelzemon- ¿te has preguntado porque los digimon oscuros nunca podemos salir a la superficie? ¿porque nunca podemos ver la luz del sol? Con este nivel de poder será imposible para mí poder cumplir esa meta, pero estoy seguro de que tú si podrás, tienes el potencial para vencer a los digimon de allá arriba y lograr que los digimon que hemos sido confinados a este horrible lugar podemos salir y sentir lo que es ver la luz del sol...

balckagumon- lo... lo haré, a partir de ahora entrenaré mas duro y algún día todos juntos iremos a la superficie y veremos la luz del sol. Te lo prometo beelzemon

Ambos digimon se ven y sonríen, en solo un momento habían pasado de llevarse completamente mal, a compartir un sueño, el sueño de poder ver la luz del sol... ¿pero qué pasará ahora? ¿podrán alcanzar ese sueño? ¿fallarán? ¿podrá superar blackagumon el increible poder de beelzemon? ¿y qué pasará con salamon?

Continuará...


	2. Encuentro de dos mundos

El demonio observando su trabajo recién hecho dice a sus alumnos -Blackagumon, mi meta es que tú superes mi poder, y lo uses para dar un cambio en este mundo- escuchando esto, blackagumon, aun algo sorprendido por el poder que acababa de presenciar solo puede balbucear -¿un... cambio...?- Notando la confucion de ambos digimon beelzemon procede a explicar -¿No te has preguntado por qué los digimon oscuros nunca podemos salir a la superficie? ¿Por qué nunca podemos ver la luz del sol? Con este nivel de poder será imposible para mí poder cumplir esa meta, pero estoy seguro de que tú sí podrás, tienes el potencial para vencer a los digimon de allá arriba y lograr qie los digimon que hemos sido confinados a este horrible logar podamos salir y sentir lo que es ver la luz del sol...- Al escuchar esas palabras ambos hermanos fueron invadidos por la emoción, y el sentimiento de esperansa que beelzemon les había transmitido, y al final, backagumon no dudo en contestar -lo haré, a partir de ahora entrenaré mas duro y algún día todos juntos irémos a la superficie y veremos la luz del sol. Te lo prometo beelzemon-

Finalmente ambos digimon, alumno y maestro, se ven y sonríen. En tan solo un segundo habían pasado de llevarse completamente mal a compartir un sueño, el sueño de poder ver la luz del sol...

8 MESES DESPUES...

Como ya se sabe, ocho meses habían pasado desde esa promesa, y en el campo de batalla, como cada dia, se encontraban peleando blackagumon y blackgatomon contra su maestro beelzemon... -¡FLAMA BEBÉ! ¡FLAMA BEBÉ! ¡FLAMA BEBÉ!- gritaba blackagumon mientras disparaba desde su boca un grupo de llamaradas verdes directo hacia beelzemon. Este último, sin darle la menor importancia a los ataques, corre hacia el pequeño dinosaurio recibiendo los ataques de lleno -has menorado bastante, pero aún te queda mucho camino por recorrer- decía beelzemon estando ya muy cerca de blackagumon y preparando sus garras para un ataque debastador. Peor el maestro había cometido un error, se había olvidado del segundo de los combatientes. -¡PATADA DE GATO!- se escuchó gritar a un pequeño gato negro que saltaba a golpear a beelzemon, y que lo había conseguido. Justo antes de que beelzemon diera su siguiente paso, este gato de nombre blackgatomon pateó su pierna, logrando que este pierda el equilibrio y tropiece.

Este movimiento fue aprovechado por blackagumon, que se preparó para llegar al siguiente nivel al grito de "¡blackagumon digivolve ah...!" y ser envuelto por una gran luz opaca que acultaba todos los cabios que ocurrían. El tamaño de su tamaño aumentaba enormemente mientras cambiara de su normal color negro a un color azul profundo, en su cabeza aparecía un casco de material desconocido; por último tres cuernos salían de su cabeza, terminando su nueva y enorme forma. "¡... BLACKGREYMON!" gritó el recién evolucionado digimon no dudó en girar sobre si mismo y dar a su maestro un fuerte latigazo con su enorme cola, llevando al mismo a chocar con una formacion rocosa -y aun no acabo- exclamó blackgreymon mientras algunas pequeñas llamaradas se escapaban por entre sus dientes -¡MEGA FLAMA!- gritó el dinosaurio azul antes de disparar una bola de fuego mucho mas grande que la que disparó en su forma de blackagumon, acción que repitió y repitió hasta que el humo en la zona donde estaba beelzemon se volvió tan espeso que resultaba imposible ver a través de él. Los hermanos muy satisfechos conversaban entre sí mientras veían lo que habían logrado -eso debió ser mas que suficiente- dijo blackgatomon, y segundo despues blackgreymon repataba diciendo -¡oye beelzemon, si quieres puedes rendirte!- pero apenas estas palabras fueron dichas, algo salió disparado de esa zona, llevándose consigo una estela de humo; se trataba de beelzemon, que a pesar del gran ataque no tenía ningún rasguño -¡¿rendirme? si no tienes idea cuanto me estoy divirtiendo!- les decía beelzemon durante la fracción de segundo que le llevó llegar hasta blackgreymon, y darle una fuerte patada en el estómago que lo hizo volver a su forma de blackagumon, blackgatomon quiso ayudar a su hermano pero antes de que esta pudiera moverse, beelzemon ya la había tomado de la cola, sosteniéndola de cabeza -¿Y bien...?- le pregunta apuntándole con su escopeta -de acuerdo, tú ganas- dijo de muy mala gana -¿ahora puedes bajarme?- terminó. -En fin. Los dos mejoraron mucho, y veo que están aprendiendo a trabajar en equipo también, por eso quería darles un regalo como recompenza- decía mientras guardaba sus escopetas -¡¿QUÉ ES? ¿QUÉ ES?!- gritaban los niños muy emocionados, y beelzemon tratando de calmarlos les explicó que el regalo consistía en dos partes, y se enterarían de la segundo parte luego de terminar con la primero, un festín de carne. Al terminar el banquete, beelzemon se va de la habitación y en pocos minutos vuelve con un libro -bien chicos, esta es la segunda parte de su regalo- decía mientras les daba a ambos el libro. -¿un libro...?- pregunto algo desepcionado blackagumon -¡NO ES UN SIMPLE LIBRO, IDIOTA!- mientras le daba un coscorrón -este es un libro muy especial. Lo "tomé prestado" de la biblioteca del castillo cuando era niño, y es mi objeto mas presiado- mirando con cariño el libro -¿y sobre qué trata?- preguntó muy interesada blackgatomon -Este libro habla sobre el mundo de la superficie, fuera del área oscura... yo lo leí de pequeño y fue por eso que quise volverme fuerte para poder salir, ahora quiero que ustedes los tengan- Los hermanos no podían creer lo que oían, ese libro les daría información sobre el mundo que tanto querían ver. Rapidamente ambos tomaron el libro y corrieron hasta su cuarto, donde juntos de pusieron a leerlo hasta muy llegada la noche; blackgatomon fue la primera en quedarse dormida, pero blackagumon no podía, se encontraba fascinado por toda la información del libro, lo enorme que era el digimundo fuera del area oscura.

Temprano a la mañana del día siguiente, gatomon se despertó en su cama, muy cansada de toda la lectura de la noche anterior, lo primero que notó al despertarse fue que su hermano no estaba con ella, se pone a buscar por todo el cuarto y al final lo encuentra en una de las esquinas, oculto bajo una sábana mientras continuaba leyendo -¿Te quedaste leyendo toda la noche?- le pregunta impresionada -es que esto es increible, el digimundo en realidad es mucho mas grande que el área oscura, infinitamente mas grande, ¿te imaginas todo lo que no conocemos?- mientras decía eso blackagumon mostraba en sus ojos una emoción y emoción que su hermana nunca había visto -tranquilo, algún día podrémos ir- tratando de aminorar la emoción de blackagumon -¡SÍ! y ese día será hoy, hay una página que dice cómo salir- -¡¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO?!-, -acabo de leerlo, en un lugar del digimundo hay una plataforma por la que podemos llegar al digimundo- decía mostrándole a blackgatomon la página de la que hablaba -pero aunque así fuera ¿a dónde quiere ir? no conocemos ningún lugar del digimundo-. -aún así, podríamos ver al menos una parte. Por favor- ya suplicaba blackagumon -no lo sé...- le respondía blackgatomon con su mente llena de dudas. Al final, blackagumon logró apelar a la ilución de blackgatomon por ver el sol, y luego de una corta charla con beelzemon en la que él explicó su conveniente partida por una misión que le encomentaron, los hermanos partieron al lugar que el libro les indicó. Al cabo de un par de horas a paso de blackgreymon, los hermanos ya habían llegado a un pilar de roca que se extendía en el cielo hasta donde se perdía en la altura. -¿y cómo funciona?- pregunta blackgatomon -se supone que le damos forma con nuestra mente...- cierra el libro y con él sus ojos, pronunciando lo siguiente -imagino... una plataforma bajo nosotros que nos llevará a la superficie...- y así fue, el suelo debajo de ellas comenzó a temblar, segundos antes de que este se elebara y los acercara cada vez mas a la superficie.

Mientras tanto, sobre el digimundo, un segundo par de hermanos se encontraba acercándose a la cueva que llevaba al lugar conocido como el área oscura -agumon, te digo que no deberíamos estar aquí, este lugar está prohibido- decía una pequeña gatita blanca con guantes -gatomon, ¿quieres calmarte un poco? sabes bien que todavía faltan algunos meses para que alguien ponga un pie aquí. Además quiero averiguar si es cierto eso que dicen ¿es cierto que este lugar es la puerta al área oscura?- el dinosaurio naranja estaba demasiado influenciado por su curiosidad pero su hermana gatomon, algo mas sensata, sabía las consecuencias de que los descubrieran rondando por ese lugar -vámonos por favor, ya sabes lo que puede pasarle a los que entran a este lugar- tirando un poco del brazo de agumon -solo cinco minutos- suplicó agumon -pero es que...- pero antes de poder replicar, agumon remata diciendo -eres mi hermana, por favor apóyame- finalmente gatomon cede diciendo -bien, pero cinco minutos y nos vamos- muy contento agumon toma la mano de gatomon y se lanza a correr hacia la cueva, pero gatomon de inmediato lo detiene y se lo lleva detrás de unas rocas -¿qué pasa?- preguntó confundido -mira...- le contestó gatomon asomándose por entre las rocas. De la cueva salían dos figuras casi exactamente igual a ellos. -esos son los digimon de los que nos hablaron los adultos, los que podrían destruir el digimundo si vienen. Tenemos que detenerlos...- -pero no sabemos ni siquiera que tan fuertes son- dijo gatomon algo insegura -es destruirlos ahora o arriesgarnos a que acaben con nuestro hogar- apenas dichas estas palabras, agumon sale de su escondite usando su "flama bebé". Viendo el ataque acercarse, blackagumon responde con su propia "flama bebé" pero al parecer sus fuerzas eran iguales, por lo que al colicionar los ataques se desvanecieron. -demonios, apenas salimos y ya nos atacan, debemos defendernos- luego de eso, blackagumon es envuelto por un brillo opaco -te lo dije, ellos solo quieren pelear- decía agumon comenzando a brillar tambien -¡digivolve ah...!- gritaron los dos juntos, llegando a sus respectivas formas greymon y blackgreymon. Ambos dinosaurios corrieron a envestirse uno al otro, acción que terminó en una colisión luego de la cuál ambos se tomaron de los brazos, tratando de tirar al otro, pero ambos tenían las mismas fuerzas. Por su lado, sos hermanas llevaban una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, entre golpes, patadas y zarpazos los digimon se daban con todo -no dejaremos que ustedes, los digimon oscuros, ataquen y destruyan todo lo que amamos- decía con gran convicción greymon -¿atacar?- respondía blackgreymon -si tú fuiste el que nos atacó primero, lo único que hago es defenderme- terminó de decir -nosotros no queremos pelear, solo queríamos cumplir nuestro sueño- agregó blackgatomon -¿qué sueño, tomar el digimundo como suyo?- dijo greymon aun incrédulo -¡MEGA FLAMA!- dijo antes de disparar una esfera de fuego increíblemente mas grande que la de su forma de agumon -no crean que somos estúpidos, ya nos han hablado de su naturaleza malvada- termino diciendo greymon, a lo que blackgreymon, con una rodilla en el suelo, respondió -nosotros... solo queríamos cumplir nuestro sueño, salimos del área oscura solo para eso y ustedes nos atacaron... ¡QUIENES SON LOS MALVADOS! ¿ustedes, o nosotros?- por la cara de blackgreymon era muy dificil creer que mintiera, y eso confundió mucho a sus oponentes -¿qué quieres decir?- preguntó gatomon, deteniendo su ataque hacia su contraparte -ya no voy...- decía blackgreymon mientras volvía a su forma de blackagumon -...a pelear- -no trates de confundirme- respondió muy confundido greymon -Nos han enseñado desde siempre que los digimon oscuros son malvados, y que si llegaran a aparecer entonces habría gran caos- -pues les han enseñado mal- contestó blackgatomon acercándose a su hermano -nuestro único deseo es vivir en paz- terminó de decir ayudando a blackagumon a levantarse. Greymon, muy confundido, volvió a ser agumon -no puedo creerles. Es imposible que todo lo que nos han enseñado sea mentira...- y la aun mas confundida gatomon trataba de negarlo -tienen que estar mintiento... tiene que ser así...-

Los hermanos gatomon y agumon ya estaban extremadamente confundidos, desde su nacimiento a ellos les habían enseñado sobre el maligno y sanguinario comportamiento de los digimon confinados al área oscura, y sin embargo, estos dos digimon, blackagumon y blackgatomon, se negaban a pelear con ellos. Y mas aun, afirmaban que no eran ellos los malvado, ¿cuál de las partes sería la que tenía la verdad? era algo que ya ninguno de los dos podía responder...

Continuará...


	3. Entendimiento

Por algunas horas, los cuatro se mantuvieron hablando, tratando de entender el mundo de los contrarios. Entre ellos hablaban y se daban cuenta de que todo lo que conocían estaba completamente mal.

-vaya... así que ustedes realmente no son malos- dijo agumon muy impresionado de lo que había escuchado -pues claro que no. Pero parece que a ustedes les enseñaron todo mal- contestó blackagumon -pero a ustedes tambien les enseñaron mal, les dijeron que nosotros éramos los malos- replicó gatomon, a lo que blackgatomon respondió tratando de cambiar de tema -que agradable se siente la luz del sol...- -es cierto- dijo blackagumon -hasta ahora no lo había podido disfrutar bien. Se siente muy cálido...- terminó -¿solo para eso se arriesgaron a subir aquí?- pregunta extrañada gatomon -pues claro, allá en el área oscura algo como la luz del no no existe, todo es oscuridad- -todo lo que tenemos es luz de antorchas y cosas así- contestaron los hermanos. -eso es muy triste. Y por lo que dicen cada año nacen muchos mas digimon que nunca la conoceran- lamentó agumon mirando al cielo -ese es nuestra meta- agregó su contraparte -que todos los digimon del área oscura puedan conocer la calides de la luz del sol-. -Nosstros los ayudaremos- dijo gatomon, agregando -ya nos probaron que ustedes no son los malos, sino victimas de nuestros líderes- y muy felíz al escuchar eso, blackgatomon contesta -entonces los 4 juntos lo haremos, crearemos un mundo en el que ningún digimon quedará en la oscuridad. Todos tendrán derecho a conocer la luz del sol- luego de eso estira su garra, donde luego gatomon puso encima la suya -yo me uniré también- decía agumon mientras ponía tambien su garra a las de los felinos -entonces está decidido- finalizó blackagumon poniendo su garra tambien -consigamos acabar con esta injusticia del digimundo-

El ambiente en la zona se había vuelto muy agradable, todos se habían vuelto buenos amigos luego de entender de que todo lo que sabían, estaba mal. No todos los digimon oscuros eran malos, y despues de todo el resto de los digimon los odiaban únicamente porque les habían enseñado a hacerlo. Sí, el lugar estaba invadido por un aura de amistad y esperanza, pero esa armonía estaba a punto de ser derrumbada, y todo por una voz que decía

-solo eso necesitaba ver...-

Y al voltear los niños a donde se encontraba el emisor de la voz se encuentran con una figura de aspecto muy similar al de un humano, que estaba cubierto por un armadura grasacea con detalles azules y dorados; por último, un casco con forma de lobo cubría su cabeza.

-¿y ese quién es?- preguntó blackagumon, a lo que agumon respondió algo asustado -es... el encargado de esta zona montañosa... beowolfmon...- apenas terminadas estas palabras, fue beowolfmon el que el primero en hablar -digimon malignos, ustedes no tienen permitido pisar nuestro mundo. Como castigo serán destruidos aquí mismo ¡DESCARGA SOLAR!-

El recién llegaodo beowolfmon dispara desde su muñeca un rayo azulado acompañado de un arsenal completo de misiles directo hacia los niños, que muy asustados saltaron y lograron alejarse por muy poco de la explosión. Apenas se ponen de pie, agumon y gatomon se plantan frente a beowolfmon, protegiendo a blackgatomon y blackagumon, que dijo

-espera, no los destruyas. Tal vez tangan atributos oscuros pero no son malos- pero esta defensa fue contestada de la peor manera posible -defienden a los digimon que podrían significar el fin de la paz en nuestro mundo... ese es un crimen extremadamente grave, serán destruidos junto con los oscuros- -pero por qué- dice gatomon -solo piensa un poco, si fueran malos nos habrían destruido, ellos solo quieren vivir en la superficie con nosotros-

Pero beowolfmon solo desplegaba su beo-sable y se acercaba a ellos con el afán de destruirlos por su supuesto crimen. Ya viendo la situacion, los digimon entienden lo único que les quedaba por hacer...

-con este tipo no se puede dialogar. No nos queda de otra... ¡blackagumon digivolve ah... BLACKGREYMON!- -por desgracia pienso lo mismo. ¡agumon digivolve ah... GREYMON!-

Ambos dinosaurios se posicionan uno junto al otro, mientras frente a ellas las pequeñas gatas adoptaban pose de pelea. Al ver esto, beowolfmon toma una voz algo benévola y dice -a pesar de todos sus crímenes, seré bueno con ustedes y los destruiré de una vez y sin dolor.- inmediatamente el digimon levanta su sable y por sobre él comenzaba a aparecer un gigantesco lobo azul, aun mas grande de los greymon

-¡CAZADOR DIURNO!- gritó moviendo su brazo en señal de ataque, ordenando al lobo acabar con el cuarteto.

Al no tener gatomon o blackgatomon ataques proyectiles, greymon y blackgreymon entendieron que las cosas dependían de ellos, y al estar el ataque ya a medio camino se veía como de las bocas de ambos comenzaban a escaparse pequeñas llamas. Ambos preparaban su ataque, pero tan solo unas milésimas de segundo antes de que los tres ataques impactaran, un disparo de energía púrpura de tamaño considerable chocó contra el lobo azul, deshaciéndolo sin problemas. Todos ahí estaban sorprendidos viendo a los greymon, hasta que gatomon rompió el silencio diciendo

-¿u...ustedes hicieron eso...?- blackgreymon y greymon se miran el uno al otro, creyendo que el increíble poder de ese ataque había salido de ellos, pero de inmediato beowolfmon los corrigió en tono muy asustado -¡NO SEAN IDIOTAS! no fueron ustedes. Hay una... no, dos presencias ahí con un poder increíble, y ambas están furiosas... todos corremos peligro ahora- -¿dos digimon muy fuertes...?- dijo greymon mirando a la cueva. A la expectativa de lo que habría en su interior, todos miran a la cueva, esperando ver que clase de digimon serían los que habría en su interior.

-estás absolutamente muerto...- se escuchó decir desde el interior de la cueva, después de lo cual dos figuras salieron de ahí, ambas humanoides y ambas conocidas por blackgreymon y blackgatomon. -be... bebe... bee... beelzemon... ¿cómo supiste que estábamos aquí?- dijo aterrorizado blackgreymon, a lo que beelzemon contestó -no soy estúpido. Imaginé que apenas leyeran ese libro intentarían subir aquí. Ahora vuelvan a sus etapas de entrenamiento y vengan aquí... voy a castigarlos hasta que las piedras sepan sumar- -sí, beelzemon...- respondieron al unísono los hermanos al tiempo que volvían a ser blackagumon y salamon y caminaban hacia beelzemon -y tú...- dijo el demonio señalando a beowolfmon -olvida que todo esto pasó. No digas nada acerca de nosotros y tampoco toques a esos miños. ¿Fui claro?- pero beowolfmon no iba a dar el brazo a torcer, completamente indignado por la forma de hablar de beelzemon, le contestó -no crean que soy tonto, ustedes ya debieron haber sido detectados por los encargados de las zonas aledañas y en menos de un momento todos estarán aquí. A pesar de que son dos niveles mega no podrán ganar- -lo lamento pero eso no pasará- respondió beelzemon -aquí mi compañero ravemon usó una de sus técnicas de ninjitsu para ocultar nuestra presencia. Nadie vendrá a ayudarte, proque nadie sabe que estamos aquí.- finalizó con gran seriedad.

Beowolfmon no podía creer lo que escuchaba, pero su idea na cambiaba en lo absoluto, si sus compañeros no vendrían, él, como un fiel seguidor de sus señores, se encargaría de vencer a esos malignos digimon. De una sola sancada, el guerrero logró en menos de un segundo quedar frente a beelzemon, que no tuvo problemas en bloquear con su cañón el ataque del beo-sable -ya te dije que no tengo intenciones de pelear contigo, solo tienes que irte y olvidar que todo esto pasó- pero beowolfmon hacía oídos sordos, al ver que el ataque de su salbe falló, apuntó el cañon de su brazo para disparar su descarga solar. Segundos despues beelzemon usa su pistola y destruye por completo el brazo de beowolfmon, diciendo luego de eso

-te di muchas oportunidades, esto que voy a hacer es el resultado de tu decición-

Ya harto de la actitud de beowolfmon, deshace su cañon y lo golpea en el pecho, alejándolo unos cuantos metros y dejando una enorma abolladura en su armadura. Agumon, que hasta el momento había estado observando junto con su hermana, dice -que poder tan sorprendente, beowolfmon es el mas fuerte de esta zona y ellos lo están venciendo son siquiera moverse de su lugar...-

Luego de eso observaron como a duras penas beowolfmon se levantaba, solo para que beelzemon apareciera por su espalda y lo pateara en la zona de la cintura, enviándolo directo hacia ravemon al grito de "¡ACABA CON ÉL AHORA!" con lo que ravemon se lanza al vuelo al ras del suelo y usa su técnica "garra espiral de cuervo" volviéndose un torvillino que atravezó a beowolfmon, dando fin a su existencia.

-creo que eso es todo aquí, ¿cierto?- dijo ravemon despues de aterrizar junto a beelzemon, y él le contestó -no, aún nos falta un cosa- camina hacia agumon y gatomon y con mirada fría les dice -aún quedan ustedes...- pero de inmediato blackagumon y salamon se para para defenderlos, justo como antes ellos lo habían hecho frente a beowolfmon -beelzemon si les haces algo jamas te lo perdonaré- dijo agumon preparando su "flama bebé", a lo que salamon agregó -ellos son nuestros amigos, si quieren hacerles algo primero pasarán sobre nosotros- pero contrario a lo que pensaban, ravemon y beelzemon solo sonrieron -jajaja, no íbamos a hacerles nada, tranquilos- dijo ravemon -pero tenemos que pedirles una cosa. No digan nada de lo que aquí pasó, ¿creen que puedan hacernos ese favor?- finalizó beelzemon estirando su mano. Agumon correspondió el apretón de manos de beelzemon y luego de despedirse de sus amigos, volvieron a su pueblito en las montañas, sin saber si alguna vez volverían a ver a sus amigos...

Un par de horas después, los cuatro ya habían bajado al érae oscura, pero solo tres de ellos (beelzemon, blackagumon y blackgatomon) se dirigieron a la habitación de los niños, donde con el ambiente extremadamente tenso beelzemon se distuso a dar la reprimenda merecida

-bien, ahora repasemos todo lo que pasó... Me desobedecieron, subieron a la superficie ignorando mi advertencia de que podrían estar en grave peligro, entraron en combate directo con un digimon encargado de zona por quedarse demasiado tiempo arriba, y por último, debido a eso me obligaron a destruirlo para protegernos de que nos castigaran a todospor romper las reglas.- -lo sentimos mucho, queríamos ver lo que era la luz del sol...- contesta agumon, finalizando con algo que en realidad sorprendió a beelzemon -pero creo que hablo por los dos cuando digo que no nos arrepentimos. Pudimos pasar un tiempo bajo la luz del sol, y hacer dos amigos en la superficie con los que juramos algo muy importante- -¿y qué juraron...?- preguntó muy interesado beelzemon -juramos crear un mundo dónde todos los digimon pudieran vivir libres en la superficie- contestó blackgatomon

-dios... con estos niños debo pedir mas paciencia que fuerza...- susurraba beelzemon -bien, su castigo. A partir de hoy y hasta que yo lo decida entrenarán 10 horas todos los días, empezando ahora mismo. Vayan a entrenar- dijo con tono muy rígido -pero...- replicaron los hermanos -¡AHORA!- grito beelzemon asustando a ambos, que luego salieron corriendo de la habitación. -estos mocosos...- decía beelzemon mientras salía del cuarto.

-no deberías ser tan duro con ellos, después de todo, tú tambien lo hiciste en su momento. ¿o acaso ya olvidaste a iceleomon?-

cuando beelzemon se da la vuelta ve que se trataba de su viejo amigo ravemon -claro que no lo eh olvidado...- decía mientras junto con ravemon caminaban hacia la ventana del castillo y veían como entrenaban blackgreymon y blackgatomon -hoy todavía me pregunto que habrá sido de él. Ambos prometimos volvernos mucho mas fuertes para poder acabar con esta estúpides de "si son oscuros son malos"- -entonces cuál es el problema, ellos están siguiendo tus pasos- comentó ravemon -lo sé... creo que quería que ellos fueran un poco mas fuertes antes de subir a la superficie. Recuerda que yo subí solo cuando digievolucioné en baalmon. Ellos tienen una convicción aun mas grande que la mía, pero aun no entienden que necesitan algo mas de poder para respaldarla...- contestó beelzemon -¿quieres que yo me encargue del entrenamiento? tú sabes bien que los haré sufrir- le dijo ravemon guiñando el ojo y soltando una pequeña risa -dejame una semana para prepararlos, y luego te los dejaré a ti. Solo trata de que sobrevivan amigo jajaja-

A partir de entonces los días comenzaron a pasar mientras que beelzemon volvía un poco mas duro el entrenamiento de sus pupilos para así prepararlos para el duro entrenamiento que les esperaría con ravemon. Llegado ya el día 7 el último antes de que sin que ellos lo supieran, empezarían a entrenar de verdad, blackagumon y blackgatomon, se habían escabullido como cada día para poder volver a ver a agumon y gatomon. Una vez que pudieron escapar del castillo y estando ya fuera de la cueva de la cual hacía dias habían salido, los hermanos se fueron al interior del bosque, dónde ya los esperaban anciosos sus compañeros.

-y agumon pasa a blackgatomon sin problemas, de un pase a gatomon y...- decía mientras le pasaba una bola de cesped a gatomon, que luego en el aire la pateo hacia un par de árboles donde blackagumon estaba como portero, logrando que el balón pase.

Los hermanos celebraban su victoria mientras los otros pedían revancha, en un ambiente muy amistoso y cordial que se creyó que nunca sería pusible entre los habitantes de la superficie y el área oscura. Y mientras ellos seguían con sus juegos, a lo lejos, escondidos entre los árboles, dos figuras los observaban

-esos mocosos realmente me desobedecieron...- dijo beelzemon -y de qué forma, han venido todos los días- le contestó ravemon -gracias por ocultar su presencia amigo... y por cierto, acabo de cambiar de opinion, dales "un buen entrenamiento" a partir de mañana jajaja- comentó en voz baja beelzemon, que de inmediato fue respondido por ravemon -no hay problema, los haré como nos entrenaron a nosotros-. -gracias amigo... sabes, me pregunto algo. ¿que será de los otros dos? después de todo, los cuatro tienen que crecer para proteger su amistad, ¿quién será su maestro?- -eso no lo sé- respondió ravemon a beelzemon, que estaba completamente centrado en los cuatro niños, agregando -eso no lo sé, pero en fin... no nos queda mas que esperar, cuando el momento llegue, estos cuatro niños definirán cuál será el destino del digimundo...-

Continuará...


	4. 5 días para sobrevivir

-esos mocosos realmente me desobedecieron...- dijo beelzemon -y de qué forma, han venido todos los días- le contestó ravemon -gracias por ocultar su presencia amigo... y por cierto, acabo de cambiar de opinion, dales "un buen entrenamiento" a partir de mañana jajaja- comentó en voz baja beelzemon, que de inmediato fue respondido por ravemon -no hay problema, lo haré como nos entrenaron a nosotros-. -gracias amigo... sabes, me pregunto algo. ¿que será de los otros dos? después de todo, los cuatro tienen que crecer para proteger su amistad, ¿quién será su maestro?- -eso no lo sé- respondió ravemon a beelzemon, que estaba completamente centrado en los cuatro niños, agregando -pero en fin... no nos queda mas que esperar, cuando el momento llegue, estos cuatro niños definirán cuál será el destino del digimundo...-

Al día siguiente los hermanos blackagumon y blackgatomon se estaban levantando de su profundo sueño. Los dos juntos salen de su habitación y apenas poniendo un pie afuera se encuentran con su maestro beelzemon. -vengan conmigo, hoy tendremos una pequeña excurción-. Ambos lo siguieron aunque algo confundidos, ya que sabían bien que el área oscura no era lo que se llamaba "un lugar para vacasionar", luego de un pequeño vuelo a bordo de la espalda de beelzemon blast mode, llegaron a lo que parecía ser un valle al que la luz ni siquiera llegaba, y en donde estaba esperándolos ravemon

-bienvenidos- les dijo ravemon con toda naturalidad, -¿qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó sin rodeos blackagumon -pues verán- respondió beelzemon -se habrán dado cuenta de que en esta última semana su entrenamiento se volvió un poco mas duro de lo normal. Esto fue para prepararlos para recibir el entrenamiento especial de ravemon- -¿y qué tiene de especial?- preguntó blackgatomon -vengan conmigo niños- decía ravemon mientras los llevaba al borde del cañón que daba al valle -mi entrenamiento será un tanto mas duro que el de beelzemon, los haré llegar hasta su límite y mas allá. Si no logran superar sus límites es muy posible que ustedes mueran- diciendo esto último con una sonrisa burlona -¿no es un poco excesivo?- pregunto intranquilo blackagumon, recibiendo de ravemon nada mas que un simple "no" seguido de una explicación -escuchen...- inclinándose a su altura -¿ven allá a lo lejos el otro lado del valle? su verdadero entrenamiento comenzará cuando lleguen allá. Deben bajar este lado del muro y volver a subir el otro- -¡¿Y CÓMO ESPERAS QUE LO HAGAMOS?!- gritaron ambos hermanos al unísono -muy simple- contestó ravemon, despues de lo cual levantó a ambos de la pierna y los arrojó al fonfo del valle. Diciéndoles por último -¡toma 5 días atravezar este valle, cuando ese tiempo acabe volveremos para ver si siguen vivos!-

Luego de decir eso ravemon y beelzemon se fueron volando del lugar a toda velocidad, estando beelzemon algo preocupado por los métodos de ravemon -tú sabes bien que ese valle está lleno de digimon salvajes que no tienen un gramo de inteligencia o habilidad para razonar... ¿cierto?- preguntó beelzemon -sí, eso hará muy interezante su viaje- le respondió despreocupado ravemon -por cierto... ¿tienes lo que te pedí?- decía beelzemon mientras su tono cambiaba a uno mucho mas serio -sí, esto ocultará tu presencia en la superficie. Y no te preocupes, yo te cubriré mientras no estás- contestaba ravemon mientras le entregaba a beelzemon un pergamino. Los compañeros siguieron volando de nuevo hacia el castillo.

Mientras los dos nivel mega se alejaban, sus estudiantes aun caían al fondo del valle -¡juro que mataré a ravemon por esto!- grito furioso blackagumon -¡eso si no morimos nosotros ahora!- le respondió casi divertida blackgatomon -eso sí que no... ¡blackagumon digivolve ah... BLACKGREYMON!- una vez mas blackagumon llegaba a su forma de blackgreymon, luego de lo cual inmediatamente blackgatomon se sujetó a uno de sus cuernos -sujétate bien hermana- decía blackgreymon llevando su cabeza hacia abajo -¿qué planeas hacer...?- le preguntó asustada blackgatomon -ya verás... ¡MEGA FLAMA!- blackgreymon disparaba un gran número de bolas de fuego que quemaron y ablandaron la tierra, finalmente el dinosaurio dio una vuelta en el aire en los últimos momentosantes de caer al suelo, causando gran estruendo al aterrizar.

-bueno... supongo que ahora empezamos a entrenar...- decía blackgatomon bajándose de la cornamenta de blackgreymon, este último estaba a punto de responderle cuando escucha un ruido cercano a ellos -parece que encontramos a nuestro primer oponente...-

Los hermanos se prepararon para pelear, esperando ver que saldría de ahí. Interminables segundo pasaron antes de que un digimon con apariencia de abeja. Blackgreymon se tranquilizó al ver que era solo un nivel adulto, pero en contraste, blackgatomon estaba muy nerviosa al verlo.

-¿por qué tenía que ser un flymon?- dijo tituveando blackgatomon, a lo que blackgreymon contestó muy calmado -¿por qué te preocupa que sea un flymon? solo es uno- -¿alguna vez has visto a un flymon solo?- dijo blackgatomon, despues de lo cual un enorme enjambre de flymon salieron de ente los árboles, posicionándose en formación de batalla junto con el primero -como odio que siempre tengas razón- replicó blackgreymon, que después usó su mega flama para desorientar a los flymon. Blackgatomon saltaba desde la cabeza de blackgreymon y golpeaba al flymon mientras este intenteba esquivar el reciente ataque del dinosaurio. Los hermanos habían empezado lo que seguro sería la primera de muchas batallas. Y mientras ellos peleaban para sobrevivir, beelzemon y ravemon tendrían su propia pelea... con los líderes del área oscura.

-bienvenidos... beelzemon, ravemon- dijo el anciano barbamon en un tono extrañamente amigable. -gracias señor, ¿para qué nos ha llamado?- respondió inmediatamente beelzemon, que fue seguido por un comentario irónico de bagramon -¿así que iremos al grano...? bien, sabemos que tus alumnos se dirigieron hace unos días a la plataforma que conduce a la súperficie, y que lo han hecho continuamente durante la última semana- beelzemon se puso algo nervioso ante esto, pero de inmediato recupera la compostura y dice -sí, es cierto. Ellos tenían grandes deseos de ir a la superficie pero siempre logré detenerlos antes de que cometieran una estúpides-. -beelzemon...- dice aún incrédulo bagramon -nosotros nos hemos ocupado por mas de un siglo de que ningún digimon del área oscura cometiera el acto suicida de ir a la superficie, y tú conoces bien la razón...- termino diciendo, dejando que sea barbamon el que continuara la frase -No es solo por la seguridad del digimon, sino por la de todos nosotros; ustedes saben bien que las relaciones entre en consejo del área oscura y el consejo del digimundo son extremadamente frágiles, si uno de los nuestros subiera a la superficie lo único que haría sería darles una razón para la guerra y...- -lo sabemos, ambos conocemos bien el estado militar del enemigo, y el nuestro...- respondió beelzemon -tan solo su consejo tiene a uno de lo royal knight y a dos de los tres angeles guardianes del digimundo sobrevivientes a "eso". Tan solo ellos valen por cientos de tropas, y nosotros deberíamos tener suerte si encontramos algunos digimon tan valientes o lo suficientemente locos como para pelear...- finalizó el demonio con una mescla de enojo y desilución -es por eso que por tanto tiempo nos hemos mantenido en paz con los digimon de la superficie, es preferible en confinamiento a la destrucción- finalizó bagramon.

Después de esa corta conversación, ravemon acompañó a beelzemon a la plataforma, ya que él planeaba ir una vez mas a la súperficie a comprobar algo que desde la primera vez que vió a agumon y gatomon. Una presencia que a él le causaba una gran nostalgia estaba presente en ambos pequeños.

-Gracias por toda tu ayuda amigo mío...- le dijo beelzemon a ravemon mientras se posicionaba sobre la plataforma -no hay de qué, pero espero que ese presentimiento que tienes valga la pena como para arriesgarte de esa forma- le respondió geniunamente preocupado ravemon -si lo vale...- respondió beelzemon con toda seguridad, segundos antes de que la plataforma se elebara y él desapareciera de escena. Luego de ver que su amigo ya se había ido, ravemon voló de vuelta el castillo para entrenar a los reclutas que habían llegado junto con los hermanos.

-de acuerdo todos, empezaremos con el entrenamiento- decía parado frente a cinco digimon; estos eran psychemon, labramon, dracmon, salamon, demidevimon y wormmon -primero lo primero, muestrenme que avances han hecho en este último tiempo...-

Luego de decir esto, los cinco digimon comienzan a brillar, digievolucionando cada uno a su respectiva etapa adulta; dovermon, sangloupmon, mikemon y devimon. Pero algo había pasado, psychemon no había logrado digievolucionar como sus compañeros. Viendo como psychemon se veía a sí mismo preocupado, de la misma forma que sus compañeros lo miraban, ravemon toma cartas en el asunto.

-bueno... psychemon, ven conmigo. Los comiencen a entrenar, en modalidad "royal rumble"- De inmediato ravemon se lleva a psychemon a unos cuantos metro de la zona de batalla mientras devimon, mikemon, sangloupmon, stigmon y dovermon peleaban entre sí. -¿qué pasó allá atras?- pregunta ravemon -es que... ¡de verdad lo siento señor ravemon, pero aún es imposible para mí digievolucionar!- respondió psychemon completamente avergonzado y encogido de hombros. -tranquilo psychemon...- decía el maestro ravemon a su alumno -la digievolucion no es algo que tenga un momento específico. Es más, a mí me tomó años poder llegar a mi etapa mega, así que no te preocupes si no digievolucionas aún, solo falta entrenar un poco mas y lo conseguirás ¿sí?- dijo ravemon tomando a psychemon de los hombros -¡sí!- le respondió el pequeño psychemon emocionado.

Y mientras sus compañeros peleaban entre sí, con la ilución de volverse mas fuertes, ravemon le daba a psychemon un entrenamiento especial para que este pudiera alcanzar la etapa campeón junto con sus amigos. Por otra parte, blackagumon y blackgatomon habían terminado su pelea contra los flymon y retomaban camino hacia el otro lado del valle, iluminados solo por el fuego verde de una antorcha que blackagumon había encendido con su flama bebé y que apenas dejaba ver algo entre la oscuridad de ese lugar.

-¿cuanto dijo ravemon que tomaba cruzar este lugar?- pregunta blackagumon para romper el silencio -5 días- contesta blackgatomon de forma cortante -¿te sucede algo?- volvió a preguntar el pequeño dinosaurio, esta vez muy preocupado por la extraña respuesta de su hermana. -no es nada... es solo que este lugar hace que se me herice el cabello- -te entiendo- agregó blackagumon, terminando con -hay una vibra muy extraña en este lugar-

Pero antes de que pudieran seguir la frase, fueron atacados nuevamente por una especie de haz de los rojo que alcanzaron a esquivar. Viendo la fuerza que ese ataque había causado al suelo, blackagumon entró a su etapa adulta, y por orden de blackgatomon, lanzó una llamarada a todos los árboles a su alrededor, creando una luz lo suficientemente brillante como para iluminar todo el campo de batalla

-¿Quién rayos eres tú?- gritó blackgatomon al ver que al iluminarse el cielo, una figura casi humana apareció en el cielo.

-Mi nombre es myotismon y sean bienvenidos a mi valle, jóvenes. Es un placer tener visitantes por aquí...- respondió el digimon. -no sé por qué pero tengo la impresión de que tú no eres lo que se llama "un buen anfitrion" ¿o sí?- respondió blackgreymon con un tono algo irónico -diste en el clavo mi amigo. Eres muy listo...- responde myotispon esbozando una sádica sonrisa -ustedes son intrusos en mi territorio... y no podría estar mas feliz por eso-

Ya con eso, myotismon había logrado confundir a los hermanos. Ninguno de ellos lograba entender el comportamiento ambiguo de myotismon, viendo eso, el ser de aspecto malvado volvió a hablar -todos y cada uno de los digimon de aquí, han aprendido cómo esconderse de mí, cosa que vuelve mi existencia aquí extremadamente aburrida. Me encanta cuando vienen visitantes... ya que a ellos puedo torturarlos hasta aburrirme...- diciendo esto último con especial tono de emoción. Sin perder el tiempo, blackgreymon usó su mega flama contra myotismon, pero de nada sirvió, con un simple movimiento de su mano myotismon había logrado desviarla. BlackGatomon saltó directo hacia el enemigo, aprovechando la mínima brecha que blackgreymon le había dado con su ataque, a toda velocidad logró asestarle a myotismon un fuerte golpe en la cara, pero este parecía no haber sido afectado en lo mas mínimo -que graciosa...- dijo myotismon antes de tomar a blackgatomon por la cola y arrojársela a blackgreymon, segundos despues de lo cuál usó su látigo sangriento contra ella y logró que blackgatomon volviera a su forma de salamon.

-Eres un maldito infelíz... ¡MEGA EXPLOSIÓN!- gritó blackgreymon furioso, sosteniéndo a su pequeña hermana en su mano. El dinosaurio había lanzado una enorme llamarada que myotismon ni siquiera se molestó en esquivar. El ataque de blackgreymon se prolongaba mas y mas, llegando a formar casi un minuto de la potente llamarada, que al cesar dejo ver a un inmutado myotismon. -tengo que admitirlo... si bien siguen siendo unos debiluchos, hasta ahora son los mas fuertes que han venido aquí... así que les daré su debida recompenza... uno de mis ataques mas poderosos, ¡ALA ESPELUZNANTE!- El malvado ser extendió su capa y de ella salió una bandada de murciélagos que atacaron y dejaron a blackgreymon terriblemente herido, pero este de inmediato volvía a levantarse casi sin fuerzas -pagarás por lo que le hiciste a mi hermana...- dijo determinado a vengarse, eso hasta que una voz lo interrumpió -no hermano... no podemos ganar esta pelea, escapemos por ahora. Por favor...- seguido del repentino desmayo de salamon. -bien salamon, haremos lo que quieres- Y una vez mas blackgreymon expulsó de su boca una llamarada verde, pero esta vez apuntó al suelo, creando un imponente muro de fuego entre ellos y su atacante. Finalmente blackgreymon volvió a ser blackagumon y cargando a salamon, se escapó usando la maleza y la oscuridad del lugar como camuflaje. -vaya... estos invitados serán especialmente divertidos de cazar...- los hermanos habían logrado escaparse por el momento, pero quién sabe que les pasaría si bajaban la guardia, aún les quedaban cinco días completos para que ravemon llegara y su única posibilidad de sobrevivir era llegar al otro lado del valle, todo estaba en su contra...

Por otro lado, en la súperficie del digimundo, aún era de día, y beelzemon al fin había encontrado encontrado a agumon y gatomon, quienes al principio con algo de miedo hablaron con él. -es por aquí, ya falta poco...- decía agumon guíando a beelzemon por el terreno montañoso -gracias por darme su ayuda- respondió beelzemon a ambos niños -y por cierto, ¿por qué no vinieron blackagumon y blackgatomon?- preguntó curiosa gatomon -pues verán, ellos acaban de empezar un entrenamiendo bajo la supervisión de mi amigo ravemon- -ya veo...- contesta agumon -¿y se volveran mucho mas fuertes?- pregunta luego -la verdad... si llegan a sobrevivir al entrenamiento significará que se volvieron mas fuertes- responde beelzemon -espera ¿sobrevivir...? ¿que les...? no espera, prefiero no saber...- dijo gatomon bromeando un poco. -bien, llegamos. Nuestro maestro está ahí...-

El trío fianlmente salió de entre los árboles y beelzemon vió a un digimon de aspecto humanoide con rasgos de bestia golpeando una roca a puño limpio. -Lo sabía... sabía que eras tú, no podía equivocarme...- dijo beelzemon en un tono muy familiar -vaya que has cambiado con el tiempo amigo mío- respondió el digimon mientras se acercaba a beelzemon y ambos se daban un abrazo. -estoy muy contento de poder verte de nuevo iceleomon...- -lo mismo digo beelzemon, pero solo una caso. Hace tiempo dejé de ser iceleomon, y nombre ahora es bantyoleomon- le dijo el león sonriendo -si bien tu nombre cambió, espero que aun no hayas olvidado la promesa que nos hicimos aquel día, ¿o sí?- preguntó beelzemon con algo de duda, duda que quedó deshecha cuando su gran amigo respondió -claro que no, tal y como juramos ese día... nosotros dos llevaremos a este mundo la justicia y la igualdad para todos los digimon...-

Continuará...


	5. Escape

-Lo sabía... sabía que eras tú, no podía equivocarme...- dijo beelzemon en un tono muy familiar

-vaya que has cambiado con el tiempo amigo mío- respondió el digimon mientras se acercaba a beelzemon y ambos se daban un abrazo.

-estoy muy contento de poder verte de nuevo iceleomon...-

-lo mismo digo beelzemon, pero solo una caso. Hace tiempo dejé de ser iceleomon, y nombre ahora es bantyoleomon- le dijo el león sonriendo

-si bien tu nombre cambió, espero que aun no hayas olvidado la promesa que nos hicimos aquel día, ¿o sí?- preguntó beelzemon con algo de duda

-claro que no, tal y como juramos ese día... nosotros dos llevaremos a este mundo la justicia y la igualdad para todos los digimon...-

Muchas cosas han pasado a medida que los días continuaban, beelzemon se había encontrado con su camarada perdido, ravemon seguía entrenando a sus estudiantes, ignorando por completo el peligro en el que se encontraban blackagumon y blackgatomon. Por su parte, los pequeños ya estaban en la noche de su cuarto día de entrenamiento y metido en un tronco hueco se escondían del que los habían estado persiguiendo durante todo ese tiempo, myotismon. Ambos hambrientos, se quejaban de su situacion actual, dado que no habían comido de forma suficiente desde que el entrenamiento comenzaba.

-blackgatomon... tengo hambre- se lamentaba blackagumon

-yo tambien... hace dos días que no comemos nada...- respondió blackgatomon

-recuerdame que cuando ravemon vuelva le meta su espada por el trasero- dijo con odio y cansancio blackagumon

-lo anotaré... por ahora solo quiero dormir, tal vez así se me olvide del hambre...- finalizó blackgatomon acomodándose junto a su hermano

-sí, mejor duerme. Yo me quedaré a hacer guardia...-

La pequeña gata rápidamente se quedó dormida mientras que su hermano aguantaba sueño y hambre, siempre listo para que myotismon apareciera y tener que correr. Por algún par de horas blackagumon simplemente continuó en su posición junto a blackgatomon, hasta que decidió salir a estirar las piernas y al menos rodear el árbol.

-ni siquiera puedo entender cómo es que esto nos va a hacer mas fuertes... maldito ravemon...- se decía a sí mismo blackagumon.

En eso, el digimon escucha un crujido entre los árboles, y creyendo que se trataba de myotismon, se dispuso a digievolucionar para crear una nueva distraccion y poder huír. Antes de poder hacer esto, un digimon desconocido se acercó a él algo alarmado.

-espera, no vine para pelear- le dijo el digimon

-¿entonces qué quieres...? ¿y quién eres?- preguntó aún incrédulo blackagumon

-mi nombre es fugamon, soy el último que llegó a este valle antes que ustedes. Escuché que aquí había un poderoso digimon e imaginé que si lograba vencerlo eso haría crecer mi fama como guerrero, pero fue demasiado para mí, y desde entonces estoy aquí sobreviviendo. En cuanto a que quiero... diría que tú y yo queremos lo mismo. Salir de este maldito valle- le respondia sin vacilar el ser con apariencia de demonio

-¿Qué te parece esto?- le dijo blackagumon algo interesado -danos a mi y a mí hermana algo para comer y te ayudaremos a salir de aquí-

-trato hecho- respondió fugamon sin dudar -pero mañana, por ahora es mejor que descancen. Cuando lo hayan hecho les traerá algo para comer y nos iremos.-

Luego de algunas horas de sueño, los hermanos despiertan y ven que ese fugamon había cumplido su promesa, frente a ellos tenían una gran cantidad de repollo de diferentes colores.

-¿de dónde sacaste todo esto?- preguntó muy curiosa blackgatomon

-si hubieran caminado solo un poco mas habían encontrado doto esto- contestó fugamon con algo de ironía -coman rápido para poder comenzar- dijo luego

Los tres acabaron rápido con los repollos y siguieron camino hasta llegar a un gran muro de roca, dónde fugamon pasó a explicarles su plan

-muy bien, esta es la mejor forma de salir, ya que las demas posibles salidas hay jaurías de dobermon que sirven a myotismon a cambio de su seguridad- explicaba fugamon mientras señalaba el muro

-¿y cuál es el gran plan? fugamon- pregunta blackagumon

-es muy simple- dijo -yo puedo escalar este muro sin problemas, pero myotismon se daría cuenta. Hay es dónde entran ustedes, noto que pueden atacar bastante rápido. quiero que lo ataquen tanto que no tenga tiempo de atacarnos, de esa forma yo podré seguir subiendo y una vez que salgamos del valle no estaremos mas en su territorio y dejará de molestarnos-

-parece algo arriesgado- dijo blackgatomon

-¿tienes una mejor idea?- le respondió su hermano

En ese momento ambos se subieron a los hombros de fugamon y este comenzó a escalar, al principio parecía que todo iría bien, llevaban ya mas de medio camino y aun nada pasaba. Agradecido por eso, fugamon siguió subiendo el muro poco a poco sin saber lo que estaba por pasar...

-oye grandote, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó blackagumon a fugamon

-algo cansado pero bien... después de todo estamos a solo una pocos metros de ser libres-

El digimon continuó subiendo un poco mas, hasta escuchar una voz que hizo que todo su cuerpo temblara de miedo

-vaya vaya, así que unieron fuerzas. Ninguna de mis presas había hecho eso hasta ahora- dijo myotismos apareciéndose justo detrás de ellos

-¡ataca muchacho, atacalo ahora!- dijo desesperado fugamon

Blackagumon comenzó a dispara su flama bebé en un volumen impresionante, nunca antes había sido capaz de disparar tantas al mismo tiempo; estas impactaron juntas a myotismon, pero como era de esperarse, estas en nada lo afectaron, el único efecto que lograron fue generar en myotismon una risa burlona luego de la cual usó su látigo sangriento para destruir una sección del muro en la que fugamon iba a sujetarse, provocando que este estuviera a punto de caer, pero con algo de ayuda de blackgatomon pudo volver a sujetarse

-no importa si lo dañas o no, tú solo sigue atacando muchacho, nos falta muy poco- decía fugamon mientras seguía subiendo

-de acuerdo...- dijo blackagumon -esto me deja muy agotado pero no queda de otra... ¡preparate para conocer mi súper flama bebé!-

De los orificio nazales de blackagumon se escapaban un par de columnas de humo, mientras que de su boca salían algunos chorros de fuego verde que escapaban contra su voluntad, finalmente blackagumon gritó "¡SÚPER FLAMA BEBÉ!" al tiempo que dejaba salir una llamarada verde casi comparable con la mega flama de blackgreymon, que por algunos segundos envolvió a myotismon. Al llegar el segundo 15, blackagumon se detuvo ya terriblemente agotado y como una vez lo hicieron, blackgatomon saltó a patear en la cabeza a myotismon, volviendo al hombro de fugamon impulsandose con la cara del enemigo. Fugamon continuó su marcha faltando ya unos miserables 3 metros, pero antes de poder completarlos una vez mas fue atacado por el látigo sangriento de myotismon, que ahora se encontraba fuera de sí.

-muy bien, ahora si me hicieron enojar, pero aún así respetaré su habilidad y les daré el honor de ser destruidos por mi máximo poder... ¡myotismon, digivolve ah... MALOMYOTISMON!-

Myotismon comenzaba a brillar mientras su tamaño aumentaba ya de forma ridícula, su forma iba cambiando a un aspecto mas cercano a lo demoníaco, dos largos brazos y 4 ojos amarillos en su frente eran lo que mas lo identifca junto con su enorme tamaño. El trío observaba atemorizado a la gigantesca figura que incluso era mas alta que la pared que estaban escalando.

-temía que esto pasara. Ahora no podremos salir...- pensó para sí mismo fugamon, luego de lo cuál gritó con todas sus fuerzas -¡esto me pasa por tonto!- al tiempo que tomaba a blackagumon y blackgatomon de las patas y los arrojaba al aire, logrando que caigan fuera del valle.

-¡¿qué diablo hiciste?!- preguntó blackagumon furioso blackagumon

-¡aléjense, par de idiotas. No desaprovechen esta oportunidad, yo lo detendré!- gritó fugamon mientras saltaba del muro directo a golpear a malomyotismon con su mazo

-no me hagas reír...- dijo malomyotismon mientras con una de sus enormes manos golpeaba a fugamon y lo enterraba en el muro que antes intentaba escalar.

-bien...- volvió a decir el demonio –eliminadas las distracciones, es hora de ocuparme de ustedes...-

-¿no se suponía que al salir de su territorio nos dejaría en paz...?- preguntaba algo asustada blackgatomon

-normalmente sí, el lograr salir de mi territorio implica que se ganaron su libertad...- le respondió malomyotismon –pero ustedes son las presas que mas me han divertido. No dejaré que se vayan, ¡continuaremos este juego por siempre!- dijo el gigante segundos antes de comenzar a acercar sus manos a ellos

Los pequeños intentaron correr pero era inutil, malomyotismon estaba a punto de atraparlos, pero antes de que pudiera poner sus manos en ellos, un enorme torvellino purpura atravesó su vientre por detrás. El torbellino se desvaneció y de él salió ravemon, que sin el menor temor ante su presencia se quedó flotando frente a la cara del digimon

-¿te molestaría dejar a mis estudiantes en paz?- le dijo ravemon a malomyotismon mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-desgraciado... cómo te atreves a lastimarme- le respondía malomyotismon mientras se sujetaba el vientre

Ravemon bajaba al suelo y se acercaba al suelo donde estaban los hermanos, y sin darle importancia al furioso enemigo se pone a hablar con ellos

-díganme, ¿están bien?- les dijo algo preocupado

-sí, por suerte no nos hizo nada- respondió blackgatomon

-es una suerte...- volvió a decir ravemon, que luego pasó a dirigirse a malomyotismon -¡oye tú! Tu trabajo terminó, ya puede volver a tus asuntos y dejar a estoy niños en paz-

Pero la sugerencia de ravemon fue mal tomaba por malomyotismon, ya que una vez mas lanzó su puño hacia ellos con intención de destruirlos de una vez

-hay algunos que no aprenden... ¡DESTINO DEL PLUMAJE CELESIAL!-

Ravemon luego de decir eso clavó su espada en el suelo, después de lo cual un rayo púrpura cayó del cielo e impactó con toda su fuerza a malomyotismon y logrando que este simplemente caiga al suelo desmayado.

-¿no vas a destruirlo?- preguntó blackagumon al ver a ravemon volver a guardar su espada

-no- le respondió simplemente –este tipo me sirve para mis entrenamientos, por lo que es preferible dejarlo vivo. Por cierto, casi olvido una cosa muy importante...-

Ravemon, confundiendo a los niños, fue al borde del muro, donde estiró su mano y ayudando a salir ni mas ni menos que a fugamon, que estaba muy lastimado

-te agradesco tu buena voluntad. Ten esto, curara tus heridas- le decía ravemon a fugamon mientras le daba un frasco que sacaba de su cinturon

-gracias- responde fugamon –y les agradezco de corazon. Gracias a ustedes tres fue que pude salir de ese horrible lugar-

Fugamon se va muy feliz de haber conseguido su libertad, y los tres digimon se sientan en ese mismo lugar

-de acuerdo, ¿qué les pareció el entrenamiento?- pregunta ravemon

-pues la verdad nunca me dieron tantas ganas de golpear a alguien como tengo ahora que te tengo en frente- le respondió blackagumon

-ya veo...- volvió a decir ravemon.

Con confianza ravemon sacó rápidamente su espada y atacó a blackagumon, que a tiempo se hizo para atrás y logró esquivarlo; tan solo milecimas de segundo después el nivel mega lanzó un puñetazo a blackgatomon, pero dando un salto y luego saltando sobre el puño del atacante, consigue dar una voltereta sobre él, aterrizando junto a su hermano.

-¡QUÉ RAYOS HACES?!- gritaron ambos al unísono

-¿lo ven?- les pregunta –a veces en una pelea, tan solo unas décimas de segundo pueden ser la diferencia entre ganar y perder, la vida y la muerte. Al pasar 5 días siendo constantemente perseguidos y teniendo que sobrevivir a ese tipo de enemigo, logramos despertar sus instintos de supervivencia y aumentar la velocidad de sus reacciones- les dijo sonriendo

-de acuerdo, lo admito, no fue del todo malo hacer esto- dijo blackagumon

-¿y ahora qué tipo de entrenamiento sigue?- preguntó blackgatomon

-ahora que sus instintos de supervivencia están mas desarrollados, es hora de que entiendan el significado de lo que significa tener atributos oscuros...- dijo en un tono algo misterioso ravemon

Blackagumon y blackgatomon subieron a la espalda de ravemon como él se los había pedido y enseguida despegó, volando por mas de una hora hasta llegar a la boca de una parte particularmente deshabitada del digimundo. Al llegar, ravemon aterriza y los niños bajan de su espalda

-en este lugar vive un digimon que ah alcanzado un dominio del poder de la oscuridad que nadie ah podido superar, ni yo, ni beelzemon, ni siquiera los mismos barbamon y bagramon han logrado llegar a un nivel de dominio como el que este tipo logró...- dijo ravemon acercándose a la boca de una cueva

Con los tres ya cerca del lugar, los novatos se preguntaban que clase de extraño digimon sería el que saldría de ahí. Al escucharse unos pasos, ya no podían esperar a ver quien sería, y cuando salió, observaron a un digimon de alrededor de 1,80 mts. Cuyo cuerpo estaba completamente cubierto por una armadura negra, todo a excepcion de sus ojos; esta armadura ademas de negra tenía también ciertos detalles dorados y algo en especial que la volvía muy llamativa, en sus rodillas, pecho y hombros, había cabezas de león con unos fuertes ojos rojos que intimidaban a la vista. El digimon se acerca a ravemon de forma muy seria y comienza la conversación

-¿ellos son los que mencionaste?- preguntó

-así es- le respondió ravemon

-¿y beelzemon está realmente seguro de que lo conseguirán?- volvió a preguntar

-sí, así que por favor comienza...- le dijo ravemon

-bien...- dijo el digimon mientras se acercaba a los pequeños –mucho gusto, mi nombre es lowemon.- decía sonriendo bajo su armadura

-hola...- dijeron los hermanos algo inseguros

-primero quiero que sepan que a partir de hoy entrenarán conmigo, y será extremadamente dificil. Pero antes de empezar con el entrenamiento hay una pregunta que deben responder. ¿A este mundo... ustedes traen luz... u oscuridad...?-

Por algunos segundos los hermanos se miran el uno al otro, hasta que decidieron que ambos habían pensado en la misma respuesta

-traemos luz...- dijeron ambos al unísono

-ya veo...- decía volteando hacia ravemon –evidentemente tendré que enseñarles desde cero, porque obviamente no comprenden bien lo que es haber nacido bajo la marca de un atributo oscuro.-

-lo dejo en tus manos lowemon, al menos has que entiendan el significado de ser "un oscuro"- replicó ravemon antes de irse

Blackgatomon y blackgatomon vieron a ravemon alejarse y luego a lowemon, que separaba junto a ellos

-bien...- dijo lowemon –entren a la cueva y... esperemos que sobrevivan...-

Continuará...


	6. Maestros poco ortodoxos

Pido disculpas por subirlo tan atrasado. Por temas de escuela a no tengo tanto tiempo para escribir.

-primero quiero que sepan que a partir de hoy entrenarán conmigo, y será extremadamente dificil. Pero antes de empezar con el entrenamiento hay una pregunta que deben responder. ¿A este mundo... ustedes traen luz... u oscuridad...?-

Por algunos segundos los hermanos se miran el uno al otro, hasta que decidieron que ambos habían pensado en la misma respuesta

-traemos luz...- dijeron ambos al unísono

-ya veo...- decía volteando hacia ravemon –evidentemente tendré que enseñarles desde cero, porque obviamente no comprenden bien lo que es haber nacido bajo la marca de un atributo oscuro.-

-lo dejo en tus manos lowemon, al menos has que entiendan el significado de ser "un oscuro"- replicó ravemon antes de irse

Blackgatomon y blackagumon vieron a ravemon alejarse y luego a lowemon, que separaba junto a ellos

-bien...- dijo lowemon –... esperemos que sobrevivan...-

Lowemon hizo aparecer su lanza y de inmediato se sentó en el suelo,invitando luego a los niños a hacer lo mismo.

-de acuerdo niños, andes de comenzar su entrenamiento hay ciertas cosas que deben entender. Nosotros los digimon, cuando nacemos quedamos bajo la marca de alguno de los 10 elementos que componen nuestro mundo; fuego, viento, madera, tierra, agua, acero, hielo, trueno, luz y ocuridad- decía lowemon mientras con su lanza dibujaba en el suelo los símbolos que representaban cada uno de los elementos –los digimon que nacen bajo los elementos de fuego, madera, agua, viento, tierra, acero, hielo, viento o trueno, poseen la libertad de poder decidir por ellos mismos si vivirán en el digimundo o en el área ocura. Por otra parte, los digimon que poseen los elementos de luz y oscuridad están ambos condenados; los que pertenecemos a la oscuridad, estamos condenados a vivir en este lugar desde el primer día de nuestro nacimiento, y los que poseen el elemento de la luz, están condenados a ser engañados, creyendo deben defender a su mundo de algo que ayuda a mantenerlo en balance.-

-no entiendo eso- dijo blackagumon

-les explicaré- volvió a decir lowemon –para que el mundo pueda existir, es necesario un balance. El día y la noche, el frío y el calor, la luz y la oscuridad...-

-pero no lo entiendo- agregó blackgatomon –si nosotros somos necesarios para el equilibrio del digimundo entonces por qué nos alejan de él-

Al escuchar eso, lowemon dio un gran suspiro y les dijo

-por lo que veo beelzemon y ravemon nunca les dijeron la razón por la cual nosotros somos enviados aquí...- viendo el interés en la cara de los niños, el guerrero de la oscuridad prosigue –hace ya mas de 1000 años, los digimon con atributos de oscuridad vivíamos también en el digimundo, si bien algunos causaban problemas, los royal knight y los ángeles guardianes sabían que éramos necesarios para mantener el equilibrio, y por esa razón todos permanecíamos a salvo. Esto fue hasta que lo que nosotros llamamos "El gran error", paso. Este suceso fue tan terrible que finalizó en la muerte de 12 de los 13 royal knight, y uno de los angeles guardianes del digimundo. A partir de entonces, se decidió que todos los digimon que tuvieran la marca de la osuridad serían confinados al área oscura; y cada año, cada digimon que naciera con esa misma marca sería traído aquí antes de que se desarrollara y se volviera una amenaza para ese "mundo perfecto". Con el tiempo, los ángeles guardianes y el royal knight sobreviviente se auto convencieron de que nosotros no eramos necesarios para su mundo.-

-pero qué fue lo que pasó ¿que fue ten terrible que acabó con 12 royal knight y un ángel? ¿y por qué nos culparon a nosotros por eso?- preguntó con extrema curiosidad el pequeño dinosaurio

-lo siento pero ya les eh dicho demasiado, juramos nunca hablar sobre eso...-

Seguido de eso lowemon se levanta y lleva a blackagumon y blackgatomon entraron al interior de la cueva, donde no podía verse absolutamente nada, ni siquiera ese par de hermanos que habían vivido toda su vida en las tinieblas podían llegar a distinguir algo mas allá de su propia naríz.

-Sean bienvenidos a la oscuridad absoluta.- dijo lowemon –aquí es donde entrenaran a partir de ahora...-

Mientras tanto, en la superficie del digimundo, bantyoLeomon había llegado desde la zona montañoza donde recidía con sus estudiantes, hasta la ciudad principal del digimundo, "Zambecia" el lugar desde el cual seraphimon, ophanimon y omegamon dirigían el digimundo.

-es increible que interrumpan mi entrenamiento y ahora lleguen tarde...- decía bantyoleomon

-tranquilo bantyoleomon, nosotros tambien teníamos nuestros asuntos cuando nos llamaron...- dijo una voz femenina

Bantyoleomon mira hacia donde venía la voz y vio a figura humanoide con algunos aspectos similares a un planta, bestida con cuero negro y blanco y portando en sos hombros una capa roja

-bantyolilimon...- dijo el león –sigues tan hermosa como siempre...- remató caminando hacia ella cruzado de brazos

-veo que tu encanto no se perdio bantyo leomon- decía bantyolilimon pasando su mano por el rostro de su compañero

-hey, cazanova. ¿Apenas vuelven a encontrarse y ya comenzaron?- se escuchó junto a ellos

Ambos voltearon y vieron a dos figuras mas, una de ellas era muy parecido a un mamemon, pero bestido de forma similar a la de bantyoleomon, y la segunda era un insecto rojo de alrededor de dos metros que llevaba un pantalón negro hasta las rodillas y de la cintura para arriba lo cubría un sobretodo de cuero negro que dejaba ver su torax.

-bantyostigmon y bantyomamemon, siguen tan molestos como siempre- dijo bantyolilimon con una amistosa sonrisa

-no recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que todos estuvimos juntos...- comentó algo melancolico bantyostigmon

-fue cuando todos alcanzamos este nivel. Nos llamaron a todos para repartirnos a todo el digimundo- responde bantyomamemon

Los cuatro grandes amigos se quedaron por un momento recordando los buenos tiempos en los que eran solo un grupo de digimon soñando con convertirse en grandes guerreros, sin siquiera notar que aun uno de los miembros de su grupo estaba ausente.

-sean todo bienvenidos a zambecia, amigos...-

Finalmente el último del grupo había llegado, y junto con él, los jefes del digimundo omegamon, seraphimon y ophanimon.

-que bueno verte otra vez bantyogolemon...- decía bantyoleomon mientras se acercaba a él y chocaban puños

-bien...- dijo omegamon en tono extremadamente serio –es un honor tenerlos aquí todos juntos. Ahora podremos empezar con la junta...-

Unos minutos despues, todos se encontraban dentro de un cuerto especial que era usado por los tres jefes especialmente para tratar los asuntos mas delicados del digimundo.

-iré directo al grano.- dijo seraphimon –tenemos razones para creer que un grupo de oscuros lograron escapar al digimundo.-

-eso no es posible- dijo bantyoleomon –el único acceso al área oscura está en mí zona, y puedo asegurarles que en el remoto caso de que uno apareciera, beowolfmon o yo lo desruiríamos al instante...-

-de hecho...- lo interrumpió ophanimon –hace algunos dias que dejé de sentir la señal de beowolfmon. Es muy posible que haya sido destruido por un oscuro, lo que nos dice que el que haya escapado tiene un nivel considerable de poder-

-pero ¿no les parece extraño?- exclamó bantyostigmon –¿escapó un oscuro tan poderoso como para destruir a eowolfmon, y a partir de entonces no hubo ni un solo incidente? No me suena a algo coerente...-

-eso es en parte cierto. Pero no hay otra posible salida, el único en toda esa área con el poder para vencer a beowolfmon es bantyoleomon, y dudo demasiado que uno de los BAN-TYO atente contra nuestro mundo...-

-es un asunto muy delicado a tratar...- agregó bantyolilimon

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo mas, omegamon tomó la palabra –si hay un oscuro en nuestro mundo, es mejor no hacer que sepa que lo sabemos. Todos vuelvan a sus zonas designadas y traten de aumentar un poco su nivel de vigilacia pero sin llamar la atencion, que no paresca que sospechan algo...-

Finalizada la reunión, y luego detomar la decición de no enviar un reemplazo para beowolfmon para no alertar al oscuro, el grupo conocido como BAN-TYO se retiró a cada rincón del digimundo. Pasaron 5 dias mas para que bantyoleomon llegara a su territorio una vez mas con sus alumnos agumon y gatomon. Los tres entraron a la medianamente pequeña casa del león, y mientras comían una pequeña botana bantyleomon les explicaba ciertas cuestiones a sus alumnos.

-escuchen bien, estamos en problemas. Fuimos muy descuidados y a partir de eso, los jefes del digimundo están sospechando que los digimon oscuros lograron llegar aquí. Así que necesito acelerar un poco las cosas, ustedes necesitan al menos llegar al nivel ultra lo antes posible...- dijo muy preocupado bantyoleomon

-pero cómo lo lograremos. Ya nos costó mucho llegar al nivel campeón- reclamó agumon

-descuiden, ustedes tendrán el mismo entrenamiento que tuve yo antes de llegar a se un BAN-TYO- les respondió a ambos su maestro

-¿no crees que es muy duro para nosotros?- preguntó gatomon

-Tranquila- le respondió bantyoleomon –confío en que podrán superarlo- dijo mientras llevaba sus manos a tu nuca –pero si no sobreviven supongo que podría conseguir otros estudiantes... jajaja-

-¡OYE!- dijeron los hermanos juntos

Los tres continuaron riendo mientras terminaban su comida, para que luego fueran a la cima de una de las montañas mas altas de la zona. Esta montaña tenía un extraña particularidad, además de tenes uno de sus lado en un ángulo totalmente vertical, ese lugar había sido el escenario de un ritual que bantyoleomon había llevado a cabo de pequeño.

-¿Qué haremos aquí?- preguntó agumon mirando hacia abajo, al pie de la montaña

-verán, en la familia leomon este es el primer paso para volverse mas fuerte, y le llamamos a ete ritual "Los colmillos del corazón".- dijo bantyoleomon

-tal vez me arrepienta de preguntar, pero ¿en qué consiste?- comentaba gatomon parada frente a bantyoloemon

-sí, si te arrepentirás, jajaja- luego de decir eso, bantyoleomon se puso mas serio –en tiempos antiguos, el gran león arrojaba a sus crías por este risco. Solo los fuertes lograban sobrevivir a la caída, pero eso era solo la primer parte de la prueba. La verdadera era subir, y solo los mas fuertes, los digimon que tuvieran una conviccion lo bastante fuerte podrían llegar a la cima de la montaña, serían los que podrían continuar su entrenamiento para algún día convertirse en héroes legendarios. Ahora ustedes pasaran por esa misma prueba...-

-e... espera bantyoleomon, no te parece que es un poco...- decía agumon

Pero fue interrumpido en el momento en que bantyoleomon lo tomó de una pata y junto con gatomon, los mantenía suspendidos en el aire

-Confío en que sobreviviran a la primer prueba...- dijo mientras soltaba la pata de agumon y la cola de gatomon y ambos caían al vacío

-¡BANTYOLEOMON, TE MATARÉ CUANDO VUELVA A SUBIR!- Dijo agumon mientras continuaba cayendo

Ambos pares de hermanos han iniciado un entrenamiento poco convencional, los fejes que dirigen el digimundo ya comienzan a sospechar y todo debe estar preparado para cuando el momento de la luchar se presente. Pero cuando sea la hora de enfrentar a los malvados, ¿Será que todo su trabajo rendirá sus frutos, o el sueño de un digimundo ideal no pasará a er algo mas que un sueño? Solo el tiempo lo dirá...

Continuará...


End file.
